warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icestorm123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 20:54, November 23, 2009 HI Hello, Icestorm. Welcome to the wiki! I see you are new here, so if you need any help, or have any questions, just ask anyone :) Have fun, --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 03:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Icy (can I call u that?)! I'd say no but it's your choice, do what u want to -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 00:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't make any Chararts on my Talk Page but I'd love to make Chararts for your cats :) -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 00:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll make it as soon as I can -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll use PhotoShop instead, okay? -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) lol okay -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) What color are Goldenrain's eyes? -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Goldenrain Here she is, not my best but I think I did good -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 15:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I thought you had to be a member to give Chararts to approve -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 15:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No I'm not but I want to be -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 16:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I would love to be friends :). Although, I don't have a clan that you can join...might have gotten confused with something (there are a million names on my page :P) See you around the wiki! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation- lol, sure :D [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 22:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I'll join! :) [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 22:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Very random, Icy XD. I'll get the random award to you as soon as I can :P--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Nothing much, I don't have a very interesting life lol XD. What about you?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, for StarClan's sake it is a WEB SITE. Plus, I'm sorry but I really don't wanna go back there. I signed your friends list. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 20:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay: First of all, it is SO not your fault! And no, I don't hate you! I DECIDED to leave. Nobody told me to, or asked me to, or made me. I decided it myself. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 20:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm. I have been thinking about retiring from WWikia for about a month now. You didn't do ANYTHING. Plus: No, I'm only going to look at my messages on Warriors Wikia, maybe not even replying. I'm not going back to Warriors Wikia, I'm done with it. You really can't expect me to answer your questions every second. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 21:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Admins You have to have bureaucrat (no clue how you spell that) rights to make someone an admin. Sparrowsong 22:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It's kinda hard to explain...they're a bit like admins, only different. They have the ability to give other users admin or rollback rights. Sparrowsong 23:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) An admin or bureaucrat has to give them to you. Sparrowsong 23:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Lighteningclan hmmm I typed in the address, and there was nothing. I even copied and pasted. Are you sure it's right? Because I would like to join it :)--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Still nothing :P. Strange, huh? YOu know for a sec, I thought you were Peacesong because of the signature lol. Looks alike!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Still nothing :(. I'll wait until the link is on the page, k?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Again, it's invalid. I clicked and it turned to the wikia central--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 00:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Like, a Clan wikia? I don't know, I've never thought about it. We can make one together if you want, but I'm not much one for chatting or RPing. (I know, I'm on an RP site but I don't RP, my characters are from a story I have in mind.) But we can still make a Clan site if you want, but you'll have to teach me what to do. (To tell you the truth, I've never RP'd before.) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi care to chat on the Warriors Wiki IRC? Since WCW doesn't have one Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 00:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Could we make a wiki called powerclans.wikia.com, which could have four Clans named FlameClan, FlightClan, IceClan, and you can name the fourth if you want. I was thinking that maybe all of the cats in FlameClan could have the power to control and create fire and walk in fire without their pelt getting burnt, all of the cats in FlightClan can fly (with or without wings the choice of the character's creator), and all of the cats in IceClan can shoot out ice shards from their paws, can control and create ice (like FlameClan with fire), and can walk on ice without slipping. That doesn't seem to absurd, does it? If you decide to make the wiki, can the background be smoke skin or slate skin, and not gaming skin? I like the gaming skin, but for a wiki with lots of font and pics, I'd prefer a lighter background if that makes any sense. If you don't want to make the wiki, that's completely fine, I'd understand completely if my mind is trying to form something way too complicated. :) If you do decide to make the wiki, if you have any more questions, let me know! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 01:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I realize that the rambling on about the gaming skin made no sense whatsoever, but my point was could the background be smoke skin or slate skin? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 01:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yup, that's completely fine. FlameClan, FlightClan, IceClan, and SnowClan. I have one question, though, since FlameClan cats can also control and create fire, and IceClan cats can also control and create ice, can SnowClan cats not only be able to go into deep snow and breathe and not get cold (that is what your idea was, right? If not, please say so!), but also be able to make it snow in a small area or an entire territory? Also, I was thinking, once the wiki is made and there's a few members, can members have more than one character in the Clans? (Like I could have a cat named Icethroat in IceClan, and then Flarefang in FlameClan, Amberwillow in FlightClan, and Silversnow in SnowClan?) I'm also thinking of having a page for each character. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 02:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) After there are a few characters on the new wiki, I'm going to create a Project called Project Power Cat Art, as Bramble has given me permission to use the blanks from Project Charart. Since we're creating this wiki together, I think it's only natural that you be deputy of the Project Power Cat Art. Is that okay with you? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 04:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) If you want, I can make the wiki, and then make you an admin. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 20:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I have some spare time with nothing to do, so I've decided to go ahead and make the wiki. I'll let you know when I'm done making it. Is that okay, or would you rather make it? (please respond ASAP) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 22:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It's not valid because I haven't made it yet. :) Anyway, you can make it, and can the background be slate? And the website adress be www.powerclans.wikia.com, and the name be PowerClans Wiki? If you need any other information, let me know! And when you're done making it, can you let me know so I can start some Clan articles? Thanks! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I think I'll go ahead and make the wiki, I have some spare time right now and nothing to do, and it's not a valid wiki so I'm assuming you haven't made it yet. Plus, I'm kinda curious to see how to make a wiki, and I really want to make it, so I'll make it. I'll let you know when I've made it! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here's a link to it! http://powerclans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I haven't gotten much done yet, but I'm working on the Clan articles now. I'm not good at making logos, do you think you could make a logo and upload it to the wiki somehow? Also, how do I make you an admin? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Uh...if you have a minute, you want to take a look at PCWiki? Also, in Project Power Cat Art, I offered Rainwhisker the position of deputy, since he was the first person on the wiki and has helped me a bunch, but do you want to be a senior warrior? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I've got news for you. (snare drum rolls) You're deputy! Rain hasn't resonded to my deputy request yet, so I changed the offer from deputy to senior warrior. Do you think you have a minute to take a look at PowerClans Wiki and maybe add a couple of characters, as well as make your user page? (I can't put you as deputy until you make a user page at least, I always put a link to your user page when I add you as a member of the project.) Sorry, I don't know why I asked two people to be deputy at the same time without waiting for you to reply first, my mind is crazy with the holidays, and is just crazy in general, so I hope you'll forgive me. =( --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Evening quit the wiki a few months ago. Please try not to bring it up so much though. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) She was banned for something after she quit or something like that. Right now she's using the username Evening. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 03:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC)